1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD may include two panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
An LCD may have a narrow reference viewing angle due to the refractive anisotropy of the liquid crystal. In order to widen the narrow viewing angle, various types of LCDs, such as a patterned vertically aligned (PVA) mode LCD, an in-plane-switching mode LCD, and a plane-to-line switching mode LCD, have been suggested.